


Caught in a Trial

by Rizaru



Series: Catching You [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Humor, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Smut, Trials, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaru/pseuds/Rizaru
Summary: You'd think it'd be nice and comfy after the defeat of a maniacal Dark Lord. Well it's not. Absolutely not if you're Draco Malfoy and sitting in a trial with a certain Savior of the wizarding wolrd nowhere in sigh to talk some sense to the idiotical Wizengamot when the only thing they see is a dark mark on your arm and a life sentence in Azkaban to thank you with. He's so caught.. and not like he'd want to be..





	Caught in a Trial

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a bit of explaining:
> 
> To first timers on this series, I advise you to read everything to make this a more enjoyable experience. Or don't: this is a one shot after all. (With references to earlier parts)
> 
> And to Everyone:
> 
> So. I had this crazy idea to continue writing more to this, connecting this with that earlier idea of mine.
> 
> To those ready to ventur further, go see some darker schemes and bad decicions that bring unexpected results, please go on, read beyond the point of 'the end' and find out what happens afterwards.  
> To those ready to accept a sweet end: stop at the 'the end' mark and let the rest remain a mystery... forever...
> 
> Haha, well anyways, the new thing will be uploaded as I can, five times a week would be ideal for me.  
> It's name will be: Thorn by My Side; Distraction in My Mind.  
> Will be posted on Monday~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Riza xx

 

It was practically 10 a.m. and Draco was  _boiling_ , absolutely furious at the irritating man sitting in front of him and  _playing_ \- because that's what it evidently was - the part of a judge.

Very poorly, should he add. Probably not.

It wasn't going they well for him, after all..

 _He had no intention_ to let Draco speak,  _at all!_

It'd started okay: he'd walked in, sat obediently on the chair that did not bind him to it painfully, the shackles only twitching a little by his sides and the low murmur in the hall steadily fading out as they took in their first victim for the day, Draco'd sat in the chair relatively comfortably, certain it was going to go alright - hell it should! - he'd dueled the freaking Dark Lord in the final phases of the war: obviously he should be thanked, glorified.

Obviously....

This was not the case.

It was plainly easy to see the moment the judge had laid eyes on Draco, then  _slowly_ letting the cold gaze shift to where his defenders should be - to find none. As piercing gray eyes met his again, he saw a flash of cold mirth in them, smirking straight down at him. He remembered the man immediately at that moment, he was Arnold..? Frederick? Fili-..?

Cough! Ahem.. Someone who hated his father, was hated in turn, for generations? Or recently? Draco had no idea other than that this was not going to end well for him.

And where the hell was Potter!!?

Granger!?

Anyone..!?

"On the 12th day of May, let the trial of Draco Malfoy begin!" the judge declared and Draco came to notice soon that was the only fair thing he'd hear from the man - evidently  _not_ present at the Battle of Hogwarts as the final phase came to be known as.

Draco was being brought guilty for the murder of Albus Dumbledore, which he tried to deny, because, hey! Snape had killed the man! He only opened his mouth when he was already being prosecuted by acting as a Death Eater and harming innocent - and again, he was ready to object, saying  _he did no such thing_ when... he was being accused of dispelling the wards around Hogwarts, which evidently had a lot of eyewitnesses - obviously it had! But still....

"I have witnesses who can prove I'm not guilty!" Draco practically yelled in the short interval the man had kept between two questions, having waited for that moment for minutes now, carefully watching that wretched mouth spew utter nonsense.

Cold gray eyes glinted in malicious glee.

"And where would those witnesses be, Mr Malfoy? I see absolutely  _no one_ here."

Many murmurs started at the words and everyone regarded Draco as insane or with some form of pity but mostly just with pure hatred and ire - he was only a Death Eater to them, after all.

"I know Potter would have some very serious objection should you push me into Azkaban without properly hearing from me!" Draco said proudly, not caring, because he knew it to be true.

Only.. where in the buggering hell was he!?

The judge didn't seem too fazed by his words or the slight accusation of his poor work as a judge.

"And why isn't Mr Potter here now, then? If he truly regards you in such high.. honor?"

Draco had to bite his lip not to say anything too vicious about that.

"He's probably asleep still - been very busy these days after the war", he said, thinking it was the truth, no doubt. Or then the annoying brat had forgotten what day today was and only remembered when reading on the Daily Prophet how Draco Malfoy, the notorious Death Eater was placed into Azkaban under the most hard punishments. Then there'd be little he could do to save him...

The judge's lip twitched and many looked at him with even more fury than before.

"You dare say Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding Wolrd, the Chosen One,  _overslept_ on the day of your hearing - when you claim to be.. important.. to him? I must admit, I've never heard more foul attempts to evade a prosecution, Mr Malfoy."

A chilly murmur erupted and Draco wanted to show them pensieve memories to prove his point but knew the man, the said judge, would pretend not to hear only more eager to get Draco to suffer.

"What do you have to amend for your sins in this war, Mr Malfoy?"

'My fucking spy work and saving numerous lives', Draco wanted to say, but kept his mouth wisely shut and not saying it in those exact words, because he certainly knew it would land him straight to Azkaban.

Apparently, the judge had a  _really_  bad day, or he was as dead set on getting rid of Draco as the blonde had guessed, because he stated, even before Draco had started to open his mouth: "In the absence of valuable evidence against-"

But he never got further, because the doors to the trial flew open and an out of breath Potter barged in looking very winded and sleepy, but startled despite his inability to keep his mouth shut from yawning. Behind him walked in Granger and the weaslette - why _she_ was here, Draco had no idea.

"I'm not badly late, am I?" Their savior uncannily asked, looking at the judge with a guilty yet lopsided smile on his lips that was _so him_ \- the said judge looked positively surprised and appalled to actually see the man he had claimed would not have overslep to barge in looking just like he'd overslept..

"In time to hear the verdict", he said much more cordially now that he was talking to freaking Potter, _The Savior, The Chosen One...The.._.

"A verdict you were about to draw without hearing for the amends, dear judge." Draco drawled out with a bite in his words he could not hide and saw the angry glare Potter sent the man's way, while piercing gray tried to spear him alive.

At least Potter arrived at last..

 

 

_Half an hour earlier:_

 

 

Harry woke up to the floo flaring to life in his living room and sleepily wondered who it could possibly be at this time in the morning. It was his rare day off from constantly overseeing things going on here and there after the war. It was a workload to say the least..

He zombied in to there while putting his glasses on in time to see Hermione with a mug of tea in her hands, thrusting it to him with a sly look.

"Morning 'Mione" he greeted sloppily and the look on her face, secretive, exasperated, amused and definitely finding him derived of something, turned to a slight smile.

"You've no idea what day today is, do you Harry?" She asked and sat down like at home, perfectly comfortable being where he was - something even more cemented between them after living in a tent for the better part of a year together.

Harry wracked his mind trying to think why she was so.. disappointed in him, too, from the look in her eyes.

"It must've been silly of me to even think you'd remember - most of all when no one really knows what went on - you never really had the time to tell anyone before the trials. I doubt anyone else would be there for him.. I'm kinda glad you aren't my boyfriend - I've no idea how Draco manages with you, honestly", Hermione told him, while slowly, ever so slowly, his mind started to understand.

"Bugger!" Harry shouted and jumped in the air, throwing the mug out off his hands when the realisation sank in, "It's today! His hearing!!! Oh, no, ohnonono, what time is it?"

"You've half an hour, we've still time" Hermione said kindly and drank from her cup, a delightful twinkle in her eyes at his panic.

"You're a life saver Hermione! I've no idea what I'd do without you", Harry told her earnestly, not really minding she found him amusing; he found himself detestable. Amusing was much better, really.

"Boyfriend?" The voice took them both by surprise and they turned in time to see Ginny standing there, looking very much shaken and disbelieving. That's when Harry remembered he hadn't had time to ever tell  _her_ anything of his dealings with the blonde git. He swallowed a bit heavily when taking in her standing there, today of all days.

Hermione saw him standing there like a frozen statue, checked her wwatch and turned to Ginny that kind look on her face again. Harry loved her very much right at that second.

"As it seems Harry has left a many number of things undone after the battle. Regrettable as it is, I'm afraid we don't have enough time to bring you much into detail of what has been going on from sixth year - innocent lives are at risk."

She was all polite, understanding and adamant in her quest to make them all relatively at ease, but there was something in her statement that caught Harry's attention.

"Sixth year? How exactly do you know it's been going on from there?" He asked and Hermione stopped dead in her spot on the couch before blushing profoundly, something Harry had rarely ever seen.

"I.. I might have.. known..? Now don't be angry Harry, I knew you wouldn't take it well with all of that going on with Voldemort and the risk it brought you both. But did you really believe you could keep something from me? Truly believe?"

Harry blanched at her words, grimacing a little and thinking back now... she had been fairly suspicious.. on many an occasion.. Harry huffed a little in defeat.

"I had a feeling you knew, alright. But I couldn't just address it - we never even talked between us about any of it!" he told her quote angrily, mostly at himself, the situation, Voldemort.. a lot of things really. And then his eyes took in Ginny again, standing there and lloking very unsure of what was happening; if she even wanted to understand.

Harry had never been a good liar and he was sure she deserved a truth so he faced, her bringing every bit of courage he had and saying: "I'm very sorry Ginny, to have brought you in on any of this."

She flinched and looked hurt but stayed silent, which helped him tell more. Even if he didn't want to.

"I had a sort of relationship with.. Malfoy back in sixth year", he started and saw her eyes widen in hurt of him betraying her and the surprise of 'who' he had been with.

"Truthfully we were together already when I went and kissed you. There never was any affirmation to what we were even doing, we couldn't really do that, because he was already a Death Eater by that time and Voldemort practically lived with him. I knew he was planning something but not what.. we never really talked much.. After.. that night.. he left me a galleon much like our DA galleons and we helped each other. He was our spy in Voldemorts lines. He was the one who told me the truth about Snape, he was the one who saved him. And me, too, in the final battle. I liked you, I really did.. but.. only before I started anything with him.. the kiss was.. it was after that sectumsembra thing and it frazzled me very much, thinking he hated me after.. I'm so sorry Ginny."

He dared a look at her. She stood there, mouth a tight white line much like McGonagall's, eyes brimming with hurt and anger. Before Harry even knew what was happening, he was punched hard on the jaw by her. He took the hit silently, letting the pain perhaps relieve something in her. Ginny was hokding her fist with a grimace.

"I should have slapped you", she stated before glaring at Harry.

"I'm not unreasonable. But you did a very blasted thing, Potter! Not only to me but to Malfoy, too! I cannot fathom what went on in that head of yours but I guess that was the problem in the end - you don't think! You never do! You're almost as bad as Ron and that says something! Sure you had your circumstances, we all do! But you could have  _told_ me after Dumbledore's funeral... why give me false hope?" her voice was close to breaking at her final words and Harry had to admire her resolution that she actually keot it in, looking shaken and in pain, but still so steady and strong.

He was also his argument he never said they would end up back together would have changed something, more likely it would have earned him slaps from both of them.

"I'm truly sorry to interrupt, but Harry, we are going to be late", Hermione said from the side, looking at her watch again.

Harry stiffened and cursed while he summoned some passable robes and shoes and.. would he need anything? Hopefully not.. oh the Justin should do fine too, he was to free Malfoy of charges after all.

As both ladies watched him scurry over, Ginny managed to compose herself again and said a bit amusedly to Hermione: "I wouldn't want to be Malfoy now, either. He's quite a mess, isn't he?"

Hermione laughed a little, not maliciously in the least, a short happy chuckle.

"He is. He revealed this to us by  _accident_ , kissing Draco in the Room of Requirement in front of us, head in the clouds until he saw us there. It was quite comical, actually", the older woman explained.

Ginny frowned and asked as Harry scampered to the floo and yelled while snatching floo powder for it to take him to the Ministry: "Why didn't I see that? I was there, how come no one said anything?"

"They were more discreet in it then me and Ron - I actually did that to avoid Draco finding out about me already knowing more than I should. And then Harry's been running around doing this and that and hardly thinking about any of us. I doubt they've seen much either", Hermione said before following Harry through the floo to the Ministry.

Ginny found herself following, wanting to hear more than that short explanation. More so, she wanted to know how would Harry survive letting his boyfriend almost get sent to Azkaban.

 

 

  _Back to p_ _resent_

 

 

"What is your reason for arriving late, Mr Potter?" The asshole judge asked being as unofficial as could be, and clearly still hoping it was not that he'd overslept..

Potter was prone to disappoint the man.

"I overslept and then some things came up, making me arrive late - but dear sir, you're really making a mistake here if..Mr Malfoy gets unbearably sent to Azkaban! He worked as a spy in Voldemort's troops and gave irreplaceable information to me by risking his life. Same as Snape, whose life he saved, as well as mine", Potter declared, getting his stubborn back on track.

If no one was fazed by the start, then they positively were when they heard he'd saved Potter's, their sweet Savior's life. Connective gasps echoed throughout the room and mister cold gray was starting to look uncomfortable.

Gloomy as the brightest day in hell, he asked as his final goal out of this: "We are discussing serious preeches of magical law here. I'm afraid I cannot trust your mere word on this, even if you are the Savior, Mr Potter. Do you have any evidence that is plausible for court?"

Some excessive noises of outrage were made now from many members around the court and the young men both scowled, Draco looking ready to scoff and roll his eyea dramatically.

"I believe the usage of veritaserum is a plausible method of getting evidence, Mr Judge", Hermione's cool voice drifted in the court room casually with a bit of bite, "I'm Hermione Granger, another willing witness on the case of Draco Malfoy."

All eyes fell on her then, and more murmuring occured, clearly baffled how two of the golden trion would take varitaserum to vouch for a known follower of Voldemort, feared by even other Death Eaters.

"That is true Miss Granger", a woman by the asshole's side said, shooting a rather dirty look the man's way.

"We'll hear each of you in turn. You first Mr Potter, please take a seat."And she conjured a chair for Harry on the round middle of the room, next to Draco, stikl sitting on the desth center of it. The blonde was glaring at him quite venomously now.

"You dare _oversleep_ on the day of my trial?" Draco sneered and leaned closer when a man came to give Harry a vial of veritaserum, which he promptly drank.

"Can you blame me? It's been quite a week?" Harry asked, painfully obviously knowing that yes, he could be blamed for that. Even he was doing that..

Draco only let go when be woman turned to Harry and asked a couple of questions to ensure the potion worked theway it should. It did, if course and they carried on with a course of questions that soon proved to be quite..unsavoury. To the two of them at least.

"You say he spied for you. Is this true?" the woman asked, taking the part in talking with their Savior eagerly.

"Yes."

Many astonished glances at Draco were taken while now most eyes were trained on the pair of then curiously.

"I'm of the impression you two were not friends on your school years, quite the opposite actually, so how came this to be?"

Draco dreaded what Potter was going to asnwer the moment she had voiced it. Sure enough, Potter looked uncomfortable, too, but his mouth kept on going with no regard to his obvious attemots to screen some if it out.

"We were, until sixth year when I knew he was up to something and kept following him around, then one evening I actually managed to slip in with him and found him w-" Harry slapped both hands on his mouth and blushed heavily his mouth finished the words and added after it stopped and before anyone could ask more, "What I meant to say is I stumpled upon him and we got to know each other more, evidently into the point when he willingly, without me never suggesting it, provided me with a way to share information. A galleon with a pair on him. We messaged that way and he provided me with important information on horcruxes I couldn't have gotten from elsewhere. And helping me out when Voldemort was close to getting me - like the day I became of age."

"Thank you Mr Potter but we are troubled over what you left unsaid: what happened that day you followed Mr Malfoy? And no shutting your mouth!" The witch was stern in her tone and Harry only shared a despairing look with Draco before he started babbling like a baboon.

"I followed him while invisible and found him w-wanking. I fell in a loud crash, so like me, and we argued, he was being a git as usual and I shut him up by k-kisding him. Then we came while wanking each other off before leaving and not speaking", Harry finished and wanted to disappear right now and not meet the flabbergasted red faces looking at them mouths wide open, barely believing a word he said if not for the veritaserum.

Harry would gladly banish the potion from ever being used again if it didn't mean he could get Draco out this way. He would have preferred to keep some things personal at the least..

"So what you mean to say is.. you were lovers?" The woman asked after a discerning look at them both, asshole judge was sporting a sickly green look right about now.

"Well, we never affirmed what we were because if anything of it got out, we'd both be killed by Voldwmort. But by our actions it could be interpreted like that", Harry said again, blushing a bit lesser now maybe, not so sacrled anymore. Draco had a hand on his temple and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is this true, Mr Malfoy? You had a relationship as mentioned by Mr Potter with Mr Potter?"

Draco, also under the blasted veritaserum, answered gruffly: "As the scarhead says."

Many looked deeply scandalized by his words until they saw Harry chuckle and grin affectionately at the blonde, who smirked back after scowling to keep up appearances.

No, no doubt there: they were lovers. Went on in every head there as they watched them interact.

"All right, thank you. Now, I believe you said you knew he was planning something. Tell me what you know about it."

"Draco worked under s death-threat of Voldemort to kill Dumbledore as a punishment for Lucius' errors. I only learned of this afterwards. I was there that night. Having just returned with Dumbledore after acquiring a fake-horcrux when we met Draco in the astronomy tower. Dumbledore hid me and Draco disarmed him. He was incapable of killing him in the end. Snape finished the job, doing so by both orders of Voldemort as well as Dumbledore himself, who was already dying at the moment because of a curse on another horcrux he had destroyed. They fled and continued to play their parts as Death Eaters", Harry explained and a collective round of gasps echoed again all over them.  

"Do.. do you have any proof? Anything that absolutely ascertains it was the late Headmaster's orders that made Mr Snape kill him?" the woman asked, everyone very much distressed after having heard the great Albus Dumbledore had died in such a way.

"I saw Snape's memories before I went to meet Voldemort", Harry started and immediately saw the doubtful looks on most members of the Wizengamot, "In them I saw that Dumbledore had ordered a very dissatisfied Snape to do so. He also begged him to do it once the moment came. I know the curse is true because his hand was horrible, all black and charred."

A long pause occurred and rounds of discussion, both heated and whispered started to digest the information. There never was a proper trial concerning Dumbledore's death because of Voldemort.

"There is no proof in memories! Only with a testimony of the-" the Judge argued with the Madam but was interrupted by her assistant.

"We have Mr Snape in another room waiting for his trial. We can call him in anytime."

Draco's only comfort in the nasty situation was the look on the Judge's face: all irritation and hatred for Draco, a Malfoy, to seemingly once again get out of trouble so easily.

Snape was soon called in and he gave a similar statement as Harry and because of all the correlances between the cases of Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape, they decided to hold the both trials at the same time. Harry took the position as their speaker and answered all questions about what they'd done for him while he and Snape verified them and added something of their own. As time went by and Harry got further on in his tale, the looks the Wizengamot gave him started to change from apprehensive to surprised to unbelieving to amazed.

As Harry got to the point they were at the Shrieking Shack and Draco saved Snape with a poison cure and his recently acquired Healing skills, they all just stared at him and Draco, of course, enjoyed it to the fullest after the disrespecting gazes from earlier.

"If my observations are correct", started the Madam again, "Mr Malfoy gave valuable information and counselling to Mr Potter here, as well as risked his own life many times to change the ownership of the Elder Wand that changed the course of the war. The only thing I'm amazed about is, why didn't you say anything before Mr Potter got here?"

Draco grinned slightly and turned his eyes from the Madam to asshole-Judge and drawled: "Had I time to speak, Madam? Had I time to even open my mouth before I was prosecuted for yet another thing? Was I even taken seriously?"

The atmosphere fell in the room as the guilt settled in for most members, as well as embarrassment and fury towards their dear Judge, who looked highly uncomfortable and more irritated by the minute by Draco. Even the Madam fell silent and glared between Draco and the Judge, looking almost as irritant as the man. Draco was relaxed now, reclining back in the chair and earning amused looks from Potter. Snape was just bored.

After a good while of no one doing anything but looking at each other in silent conversation, the Madam continued and gestured for Harry to continue with his tale.

"So I went and Voldemort killed the part of his soul that was in me. I woke up and he had Narcissa Malfoy check if I was dead. She lied on my behalf and I got safely back to the castle where Neville killed the Snake and I escaped in the hassle that broke out and readied to battle him. Draco was there slightly after me, no longer in Death Eater robes and dueling on our side, saving many a people as he went and unfortunately ended up right in fron of Voldemort, who was ready to kill him for betrayal. I stepped out and distracted him from Draco, but Bellatrix tried to kill me in a distraction. I would have died for real if Draco hadn't _accioed_ my clothes and successfully getting me out of range. She continued my pursuit and Draco had to face Voldemort because he was going to kill Snape for betraying him, too. They battled but eventually Draco got hurt and he fell, Voldemort stepping closer and they.. talked.. I had finally gotten rid of Bellatrix by that point with help from Hermione and Ron and went to save him. Then we battled and our curses got stuck together. My  _Expelliarmus_ versus his  _Avada Kedavra_. I won because I was the true master of his wand." Harry finished in the highlight of the battle, taking a deep breath and reclining back against the chair in exhaustion. He had been the only one to talk during the time they'd been here expect for some stray questions to Draco and Snape. Throat dry and mind tortured by thinking about all those things again, he closed his eyes and almost missed the question the Madam sent to Draco.

"What did you talk about with Voldemort?  _Why_ did the notorious Dark Lord known for killing for far more leave you alive for as long as he did?" she was perfectly buzzled by this aspect. The whole thing about the Dark Lord trusting a _young boy_ so much was unheard of!

"He wanted to spend his time with me after his triumph over Potter", Draco said, paling visibly and looking sickly all of a sudden, his body shaking a little as his hands grasped the handles of the chair, "To torture me for my betrayal for as long as he could before perhaps finally ending me. He implied as much then, that's why he lifted the curse he'd placed on my arm."

Every pair of eyes turned to stare at the hand, covered in a white linen shirt, yes, but the lines of black around his right hand fingers were still very much visible.

"But  _why_ _?"_ the Madam asked, still not pleased with his answer, "What made you so special?"

"I didn't fear him", Draco said, looking more comfortable again but Harry kept his eyes on his form, still tense and couldn't help but think how  _he_ would have tortured someone not being afraid of  _him?_

This earned disbelieving gazes and Harry took it to be his job to explain: "Dumbledore explained how Fate had touched Draco when Voldemort touched him. She granted him his immunity of fear against  _him."_

Once more feelings of incredulity arose, bringing with it a round of exclaims of shock and another question from the Madam. The Judge was content to remain scowling.

"How could have the late Headmaster known, more importantly been able to tell you this?"

"I met with him after Voldemort killed me. He explained a lot of things to me, including that. Apparently one learns many things once on the other side", Harry said, a bit pinkish at having told that to a fleet of people most definitely not believing in the afterlife. Obviously, many now regarded him as a nutcase - that was still their Savior.

"Well.. okay. Thank you Mr Potter. The last bit is not really apparent in the case of Mr Malfoy, so we'll just leave it at that..." the Madam said and turned briefly to her colleagues, strictly professional again in her mannerism.

"All in favor of releasing Mr Malfoy of all charges in the light of evidence that he did not inflict permanent bodily harm and worked in order for peace and justice?" she voiced the question and then it was time for them to bite their breaths, waiting for hands to rise. And they did, most in fact, looking proudly and amased at Draco, raising their hands high. Many did not show their consent, the most evident being the asshole Judge, who looked venomous and pouted like a little kid that had lost his lollipop.

The Madam smiled briefly and declared: "Cleared of all charges!" Her little hammer hit the board and Draco was free. A little satisfied smirk covered his face and he turned to Harry.

"You were almost ready to send me to Azkaban today, Potter. Gladly for you, you have competent friends", he drawled and straightened from his, chair, looking at Snape in going.

"I don't believe I need to stay to testify for you, sir. I think we already did that", he quipped a bit cheekily. The Potions Master didn't look shaken at all. he jsut regarded them with cool collectivines.

"I doubt that. But I think you'll want to stay and explain to your mother why she didn't know you and Potter were 'a thing' after her trial", Snape said at ease, checking to see Draco's response, which was.. going as pale as earlier.

"How.. How'd she know that?" he wheezed out, shaking on his feet.

"She's right there, Draco", Snape said and pointed up to a fuming blonde woman looking down at them, glaring at her son balefully.

"Oh.. I don't know if I want to.." the blonde said, looking and sounding soulless.

"Oh course you will, Draco", said Hermione who'd just come to meet with them halfway to the door. "Otherwise Harry won't let you in for weeks, right Harry?"

That look left little to complain for. Harry gulped and hastily nodded, throwing an apologizing look Draco's way.

Draco seemed to gain his soul back at that and huffed, smirking a bit evilly.

"That's a useless threat Granger. He'd crack first and come look for me at the Manor..."

Harry blushed but did not say anything against that, because.. It was probably true..  _he_ _had_ _been_ the one to seek Draco out each time they'd seen after the war. The blonde had been busy renovating their Manor and getting court notices.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, exasperated at his uselessness. Harry could only grin feebly at her.

"What can I say? It's been long since we've seen.." he defended himself and took short steps to the doors leading out. "Like even now I think I'm just going to the Manor and.. settling things with your parents. It's better we do this now before there's a first page news on it tomorrow. Oh shit, I think I need to call Lupin over, too, and explain this to him.. Why haven't we told anyone!?"

"There was war, Potter. There were the after battles of war. Regarding renovation, little time together to begin with and you being the bloody Savior. Think if we had told everyone after the war? They'd have forgotten all about orphans, restorations of Hogwarts, the positions of Professors, the new Minister for Magic and all that and would have instead concentrated on us, being together: the Death Eater and Chosen One - Scandal!! I can totally see that coming."

Now it was Harry's turn to pale and look shaky on his feet.

"I don't want that.." he mumbled and earned a wry look in turn.

"Well who was it that blurted out us being lovers in my  _open_ trial. Actually.. if I look the right way, I can see Skeeter's quill moving like crazy and a similar grin on her hideous face. We'll be sure to have that front page news tomorrow", Draco said, totally unhelpfully.

And when Harry dared a look, he indeed caught the harpy eyes of Skeeter lock in on his green and grin widely. She actually stood up and started coming down, no doubt asking more question about their relationship. He turned panicked eyes to Draco, only to see him as frightened as Harry felt.

"Why'd you have to look her way?"

"Why'd you have to say she was there?"

They bickered and dashed for the door, where Draco turned and yelled at her mother: "We'll be at the Manor!"

They ran for the lift, the girls chuckling behind them, even Ginny now more relaxed and in sync with the revelation. Skeeter was only a few feet behind them, taking a mad run as she saw they did so, too. They had to stop by the lift, to first wait it arrived and then for it to open it's doors...

"Come on, come on", Draco chanted and they hurried inside, seeing as the doors started closing in on her being closer and closer to the doors they let out relieved breaths..

But as they opened their eyes again, the horrible woman stood in front of them, smiling wickedly. Harry caught Hermione's eyes and saw her slapping her forehead in defeat. Oh right, the bitch was an animagus.. having slipped in like that..

"Sooo, a juicy scoop! The Savior and a renowned Death Eater, the favorite of He Who Must Not Be Named.. How did it feel like to be apart while he was out there waiting, just to set you apart in the most cruelest of ways?" Rita Skeeter inquired, her quill ready, hovering over a piece of parchment.

"Lonely", they both said at the same time before slamming their hands over their mouths. That  _blasted_ veritaserum....

Skeeter smiled over enthusiastically, her eyes going wide behind her glasses.

"Lovely.. Now tell me: did you and if yes, how, you meet while Mr Potter was on the run?"

Harry had never felt like the lift could be so slow.. as it kept them caged in with a vile vulture.

"Yes", they gritted out, "Harry/I came/went to retrieve the Elder Wand."

"Was it bittersweet to meet each other there, knowing the other had to leave so soon? Did you have a heated embrace before you parted ways?"

"It was horrible knowing he had to go. I didn't want to let go", Harry confessed while Draco said: "I didn't quite think, I was more worried if I would be killed the next second, or if my parents were already gone. But yes, when Potter looked too delectable, we kissed."

They glared at each other and then her, who stood there smiling widely.

"I'm sure our readers would  _love_ to know how serious you are about each other, how close you have become", she cooed and shifted closer, "If you truly love each other? Will there be a marriage? How about.. children?"

"We're very serious, "Harry responded, Draco was mumbling something to his palm and fighting with Skeeter over it, Harry could only stare as the quill recorded everything he said, "We're close now, have become closer ever since we started. We.. love each other. No talk about marriage.. or children.. yet.. but I want a family and we agreed on that."

"What do you love about Mr Malfoy?" Skeeter asked and was now in turn fighting Draco away from her quill.

"He's an infuriating git who gets me and is funny and intelligent but also independent and gifted in things I'm not while I'm at things he's not", Harry said, just wanting the lift would stop already...

"What about you, Mr Malfoy? What makes Mr Potter delectable?"

"He's annoying as hell and a brat with a short temper but he'd loyal and it's funny I can push his buttons so well all the time. he doesn't back out from a fight and that makes it interesting everyday. He's also good looking and can act cute", Draco snarled out between gritted teeth and finally resorted to drawing out his wand as the sneaky woman was being impossible. He hadn't wanted to do so earlier for  _obvious reasons_. This was the Ministry, a place he was at a trial not five minutes ago. But now his line was crossed and Skeeter would have to surrender those notes of hers. 

It didn't quite go as he'd liked, though, although  _Skeeter_  had in no way a share in it, no, it was weaslette, Ginevra, who opened the doors of the lift and let the sneaky woman slip past while keeping Draco there with an easy  _immobulus_. He glared at her murderously, but the redhead only grinned and said: "My revenge. Despite, she didn't get any juicy parts, such as how far you've gotten or which one is the 'top' or 'bottom' or how many times you do it in a day..."

By the end of it Harry was sure he was under the freezing charm, too, and colored red to add...

"Alright, alright, Ginny, let them breathe", Hermione came to their rescue and helped Harry move, Draco had cancelled the charm with his magic only.

"It's so cool how you wield your magic", he commented and looked at the blonde appreciatively again.

"I learned from the best. He was a master - even though he was a nasty predator most of the time", Draco said, shrugging.

"Most of the time?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Well, yes.. There were times I thought he might even care about me. He was softer around me, more kind. And there were times I saw.. another him. Not a bloody, vicious murdered but an electric young boy who loved magic", Draco told surprisingly honestly, Harry thought, until he saw the blonde's disgruntled face and remembered it was still under the veritaserum, not what he'd otherwise said.

"Do you regret killing him?" Harry asked before his mind knew what his mouth was doing. Hermione and Ginny both stopped short at that and looked frightened.

Draco only stared at him for a while before his mouth started talking: "No. There was nothing we could have done to stop him, to save him. He was beyond salvation already, unable to ever get a full soul, to be  _sane_. I don't regret it, I'm glad you did; as I'm glad he thought me about magic, so I can in turn teach others."

Now Harry was embarrassed, again, but also happy he'd asked. He smiled at the blonde and they left the lift, ready to go to Malfoy Manor.

"You aren't invited", Draco stated simply by the fireplaces, "You wouldn't even get past the wards anyway. Until other time Granger. Try not to catch me outside the Ministry Weasley, it mightn't end so well.."

And he tucked Harry along with him to let green flames flare around them speeding them to the Manor, leaving a pair of amused witches behind.

 

 

  _Malfoy Manor, sometime later.._

 

 

"You'd better be grateful your father's trial wasn't today!" were the first words Narcissa Malfoy uttered as she emerged from magnificent green flames in the sitting room Draco and Harry had decided to wait in, knowing she was coming in a couple of hours. Both looked properly guilty and sorry for her to calm down easier and sit in front of them on another little couch there were four in the sitting room, colored in calming blue and decorated with fresh lupines, gifting their scent into the air.

"I know mother, I can't thank the Fates more than I already have", Draco said, sounding half serious half joking. Harry knew he meant it truly, from the bottom of his heart, and so did seem to know Narcissa, too, because she didn't retort anything to that. Instead, her blue-gray eyes were fixed on  _them_ sitting together, but not awfully close - anymore - a few minutes earlier they would have been _extremely_ close.

"Why didn't I know you two were together, dragon?" she asked, sounding hurt but sitting upright and looking as calm as always.

Draco sifted uncomfortably on the couch, all the parts a son getting caught doing something he should have not have done.

"Mother.. I'm sure you heard at the trial.." he started, but Narcissa would have none of that.

"Yes, but I want to hear it from  _you_ Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"I know, mother", Draco amended quietly, smiling a little, "We grew closer over the sixth year, steadily almost stealthily, really. But we never told anyone about it, keeping it a secret as it should have been then. We kept in touch and Harry helped me deal with our Lord as he could see some thoughts of his. It helped me immensely to keep a level head around him. We only met a few times, as you heard, and only officially got together after the war. There was a lot going on and we wanted to steady our lives once and for all before confronting everyone, but then came my trial... and things didn't go quite as smoothly after that, did they?"

Narcissa sighed a little before looking up at the ceiling, decorated beautifully in floral paintings, before she met both of their eyes in reassurance.

"I don't blame you dragon, or you Harry, but I do advise you to tell everyone you wish to know before they can read it from tomorrows Prophet."

She scoffed at this point and looked like something foul was under her nose again, making Harry relive those days he thought that was her usual face.

"Your father is one of such people. Although.. I believe you shouldn't fear the worst from him about you not marrying a pureblood girl he chooses. You are the reason he is alive to this day, dragon. He has started to see the world differently after our home was inhabited by them. I've no objections if you make each other happy and are in love. I want you to be happy, dragon, after everything, before everything. You are my dragon after all. I believe this can be affixed to you, too, Harry. No mother wishes their children to be unhappy", Narcissa said with a warm smile, setting them off to talk to Lucius before they set on to the Burrow to meet.. everyone else.

This was going to be a loooong day.

The Burrow was a good.. and a bad place for a few reasons. They had mutually agreed to tell everyone of Harry's 'family' there, to cut down the number of times they had to share their relationship story, but that brought together all kinds of possible reactions, too... Some they didn't know would be like what, exactly.

Harry'd sent a note to everyone, such as Lupin and Tonks, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, the twins, and the Weasley's themselves saying he was going to come with 'news' later this day and to 'be there if they did not want to read it from the Prophet'. They'd met wavering eyes over the letter in Harry's hand, before Hedwig had scooted off already, paying no mind to their indecisiveness.

At six Harry apparated them to Burrow, because Draco didn't want to remember it as a place he had once attacked to and wanted to have a clean slate - so Harry apparated them there.

It was lit and seemingly as bustling as always, heads popping in the windows and going here and there, some noise coming over to their ears.

"Here we go then", Draco said, trying to sound confident. He was dressed casually, or as casually as the git could, in a once another silver shirt and dark gray pants with a light robe over them. Harry was in black robes, still the sames as he'd had in the trial earlier.

Harry knocked on the door and heard a yell, probably Fred: "Harry's here already mom! You're not gonna make it!"

Curious, they waited until the door opened and a grinning face appeared on the other side, eyebrows rising when Fred took in Draco by Harry's side.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Malfoy?" he drawled, mimicking Draco quite magnificently.

"i had my trial today. Something unexpected happened", the blonde said with a slight smile on his face, drawling the words even more perfectly than Fred had, "I'd practice a bit more before coming to me to flare your skill, Weasley."

Fred grinned and opened the door wide.

"Wouldn't dare to, Malfoy. From what I remember, you're one scary dueler, even though Voldy got the best of you in the end."

They followed in into the warmth, the whole inside of the Burrow tickling them with its peculiar taste of magic. It was home, family, safety, peace and love all together, bringing them a piece of mind they both needed.

"Mom's baking you something - no idea what - she got quite a scare when you told you were coming and calling everyone over, too. Even Charlie came an hour ago, good thing he wasn't in Romania yet", Fred filled them in on information and they walked closer and closer to the living room where most of the noise was coming from.

As they got to the door way, Fred jumped in front of them and declared in a loud yell: "The Savior's here with a redeemed Death Eater! Everyone bow in honor to the brave souls!"

Harry stood there slightly red on the cheeks when every turned to look at him with wide smiles that had a tinge of curiosity at the last part. Then they took in Mafloy and many eyes sobered up in recognition. It must've cut in deep to think of him as a traitor. Although Lupin had a smile on his face as he stood up and pulled Harry into a hug over a chorus of: "Hi Harry's" and "Yo, Malfoy's" ala Ron, Hermione and George. Tonks said her usual "Wotcher!" with a tiny pile of blankets in her arms. Harry'd seen their son Teddy only once because, once again, he'd been far too busy. The boy was a treasure, a tiny thing but so full of life and goofy smiles.

"Good to see you, Harry. Although I have to say we were quite surprised over what you were going to tell us", Lupin said before his amber eyes moved to take Draco in.

He gave the blonde his hand in greeting and saying: "I never got the opportunity to thank you, Draco, for saving me in front of the Great Hall. That was one nasty curse Dolohov drew at me before the killing curse."

The Professors words caused many gasps to echo in the room and round eyes, as Draco took the offered hand into a frim handshake while looking uncomfortable.

"I'm always telling Harry it's not really anything, because it caused no problem for me, but he doesn't seem to believe me. Anyway, I just did what was easy and good, no need to thank me Professor Lupin. But it's good to see you; you were the best DADA teacher we had - no word to Snape over this. He's quite the best in the actual Dark Arts", Draco said looking quite uncomfortable being the focus of so many of his former 'enemies' while being the only ally to himself.

Although that's not what Harry concentrated on.

"You saved him!?" he asked, flabbergasted by the news, "Why did you never tell me!? And that's what I told you when you save Dobby!!"

If not all eyes were on them previously, they were now. Draco huffed a bit and rubbed at his eyes.

"How can I remember to tell you everything I did there? Even I don't remember it all, I just swung around firing spells at people in black robes I no longer wore! and it's quite the same, or is Dobby not one of your closest friends?"

This quieted Harry and he deflated, ruffling his hair in annoyance before he started almost pacing the length of the room, but was stopped when Lupin still stood in front of them, looking amused and gladly not offended.

"I know we don't think the same way"

"Obviously", Draco drawled, looking amused by the mere thought, Harry grit his teeth and continued.

"But you could still think to tell me something so important."

"And when would I have told you? We haven't exactly been _talking_ after the battle", Draco asked, looking at him in that demeaning way making Harry almost swat at him.

"Are they always like this?" George asked from next to Ron on the couch, where Fred had gone, too.

"The times I've seen them: yes", Ron said, sighing and looking at them with a strange expression.

"Very much so.  _All the time_ , if I should add, no matter what they are doing..." Hermione said and returned her focus on a book on her lap.

"We are still here Granger", Draco sneered and went to sit next to her on an empty armchair, leaving Harry there alone on the door way, looking like this was more at home to the blonde than to him, "And how'd  _you_ know we are always like this.  _No matter what we are doing_ _?_ If I remember right, the last time we saw, you evaded the question by kissing weasel. I doubt that'd work twice."

The twins eyes went as wide as saucers and identical wicked grins rose on their lips.

"That's how it went?" they asked half mockingly, half teasingly, "I remember you told us something about the 'right moment' and 'surge of bravery'."

Ron went beef red and glared at Malfoy - and Harry, who looked hurt at the glare, but Ron didn't seem to notice as he turned to the twins trying to explain something, when Mrs Weasley popped into the room with an apron around her waist and looking as merry as always.

"Harry, dear, you were early today! I'm sorry I hadn't quite the time to make everything right- Oh! Mr Malfoy! You were here, too. Welcome - welcome! I'm sorry it's such a hassle here", she greeted them and looked around a bit consciously, obviously knowing to what Draco was accustomed to.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Weasley. Just call me Draco. Mother sends her best wishes", Draco said and stood up, ever the gentleman if he so wanted and went to greet her properly - by kissing her hand and bowing slightly, "It's lovely here, very cozy and comfortable."

His actions earned many quirked eyebrows and suspicious looks, but Draco was the epitome of honest and proper and Mrs Weasley beamed at him.

"Do tell the same to your mother, too, with thanks from me. Now would you all prefer to have a cuppa here in the living room before Harry tells what he intends to, having us all so full of excitement!"

They all agreed, of course, no saying back to the Weasley matron and stuffed themselves into the room, Bill and Fleur comfortably sharing an armchair next to Charlie and talking with each other while Tonks sat on the floor with Ginny and they played with Teddy, Harry sitting above them with Lupin, watching and laughing with them. Draco had retaken his spot next to Hermione and they were talking about her book, which apparently was something Draco knew something about. Ron looked at them with a furrow in his brows, but was soon distracted by the twins and Mr Weasley talking about Muggles and their jokes and joke shops Fred and George had investigated.

All in all, the mood was high and everyone was having fun, even Ginny was back to normal and spoke easily with Harry as they watched over Teddy, who babbled on the ground and tried eating his toes. Mrs Weasley stopped in front of the room and watched at the scene with happy-tears in her eyes. This was her family, after the long war it was finally all good and well with a few new additions, too. The youngest Malfoy had surprised her, as he had everyone, taking on the Dark Lord and saving their Harry, as well as helping many others. And of course little Teddy, the first of the new generation on the way, already enchanting most of the members of the household. Harry dear was beaming, too, brighter than she'd dared to believe after all the poor boy had been through.

After everyone had drank their fill, she banished the empty cups to the kitchen and soon everyone was looking at Harry again, who blushed in embarrassment and slowly stood up, with Draco following behind him. They stood side by side and radiated nervous energy, hardly concealed. The young Malfoy took one look at the man beside him and started speaking, thinking it was proper and all.

"Today was my trial. Some new information for all of you was revealed there and we thought it best to inform you before the Prophet has it all printed down by morning. I know no proper explanations were given, but I and Snape worked as spies in ...Voldemort's Death Eaters. Harry and I helped each other during that time, exchanging information and such on important things. No one could know of my involvement for obvious purposes, that's why Harry could never tell you who I was."

Harry nodded and took a steadying breath, wanting to tell rest himself, when Lupin interrupted in a rather amused tone: "So it was you who encouraged Harry to run away with his house elf?"

Draco simply nodded: "He asked for my opinion and I thought it might prove most useful. According to my knowledge, no one was to keep such tight eye on the house that evening, anyway. But I did also suggest turning to you for help. Apparently that didn't happen."

"Enough you", Harry said, glaring at him while some laughed.

"So is this just so we do not fall under the table when learning he's not an evil git?" George asked humorously and Harry had to laugh, before shaking his head.

"No, the problem's not there, although you needed to know that, too, even though he _is_ a git.." he laughed and sobered up when knowing he had to say it now, "The more pressing thing is the things Skeeter wrote down when asked  _how_ we knew each other."

Harry blushed profoundly and many looked astonished why that was until he continued, growing even more red: "We were.. together, you see. In sixth year. But never officially, we could not because Voldemort was living with him.. Anyways, what we came to tell you is.. that we still are.. together... like a couple."

"You really suck at telling people things, Potter", Draco drawled by his side before ruffling his hair and rolling his eyes, "But good job; none of them missed a thing I believe. They just fell speechless. Maybe this will wake them up..?"

And the blonde git dared to kiss his cheek before winking at the room and laughing at Hermione, who rolled her eyes at them.

"May I now know why you know so much Granger? You know I'm going to find out some day.." he asked and added, "The only other possibility would be that Potter told you, but that's not plausible. You couldn't have.. seen us somewhere? Could you have..? There was no where.."

When Hermione blushed at the words all three of their eyes rounded and Harry and Draco screeched: "You DID!?"

She covered behind Ron and whimpered in a little voice: "I was worried about Harry okay!! I never meat to see what I did!"

"What exactly  _did_ you see?" Ron asked, now he was worried about his girlfriend.

"Nothingmuch!" she denied so fast it wasn't believable.

"Your fault", Draco stated, "It was always you who got there last."

Harry glared at the blonde trying to get his mind to work over the fact Hermione had seen... probably more than he was ready to admit to himself. He simply groaned and turned to hit his head against the wall before someone stopped him, it was Draco, the git, with no helpful words to alleviate the situation: "I don't need you to destroy any more of your brain, Potter. Stop."

Harry did stop, but only unwillingly.

"But.. but weren't you with Ginny.." Mrs Weasley asked and Harry felt the room tilt a little more too fling himself off of the house.

"Mom, we already sorted that out earlier", Ginny reassured her mother from the floor, looking strong and Harry was so proud of her in that moment.

"Have you ever met Blaise?" Draco suddenly started, pointing his question at Ginny, "Very bright guy, the best after me from Slytherin, in all years. I could work a date for you. I think he's always had something towards redheads - a fact  _I_ don't share - no offense anyone."

This baffled the atmosphere even more and it calmed down, or turned more silly from baffled, when Fred and George started howling in laughter.

"Did I hear right, brother?" George asked and snorted, tears in his eyes.

"That Hermione went and spied on two boys doing naughty together before ickle Ronniekins had time to mature her up?"

"Abslutely!"

"I did, quite a turn of events now won't you say?"

Hermione was flaming and glaring at Malfoy.

"There's usually a good reason I don't say something!" she shrieked and sat there fuming, while all the more adult like people took in the scene and laughed quietly into their sleeves, thinking how they were still so young despite it all.

"So you've been secretly together for almost two years and no one but Hermione knew a thing?" Bill asked from the side goodnaturedly.

"Quite about right", Harry said.

"Then I believe you know each other well and we don't need to address in what kind of situation Hermione found you in", he said with a twinkle in his eyes, making Harry blush, again.

"No need", Harry grunted out.

"Was it one time, or many?" Malfoy asked suddenly, turning to Hermione with an evil glint in his eyes.

"One!! You are a git, just as Harry says!" she yelled, infuriated at the implication.

"A boy gotta ask, Granger", he only chuckled and fell to his thoughts, pondering on something for more.

"You seem 'appy, 'arry", Fleur said with a smile, "I'm glad you are."

Tonks nodded and said with a light, gleeful tone: "Now Teddy has even more people to gift him things and spoil him. Even one as big as a Malfoy.."

Draco turned to her suddenly.

"Oh, right, before I forget: mother mentioned she would like to meet her sister and her offspring, meaning you and little you, someday if possible. She promised to write a letter but asked me to brake the news first", he said flippantly, like delivering that.. news, no life altering changes of family wanting to meet after decades.

"What Draco means to say is that Narcissa would love to meet her sister now that she can without loosing everything else because of it, including her son and husband, who is reforming, too. And that she will formally inform you about it but wanted to give you her vocal thoughts before it from people who you know and trust", Harry said everything anew and earned a scowl from the blonde.

"Wasn't that just what I said?" he asked and Tonks laughed at the pair jovially.

"I see you do just fine together, boys. Tell your momma we'll think about it", she said and Lupin nodded, looking between the two of them with his kind and wise eyes.

"I'm happy if you're happy Harry. I'm sure your parents would think so, too. No matter who you end up with. Mafloy here is quite a good option, considering all he did for you and you for him in the final battle", the werewolf said with an easy smile.

"Thank you", Harry said with a smile.

"So now you know what to expect from tomorrows Prophet - more than that because dear  _Ginny_ decided it was nice to have Skeeter interview us whie under veritaserum", Draco sold Ginny out and she glared at him while her mother glowered over her.

"Ginny!! To do that - you know the woman's a harpy!"

Draco smirked his infuriating smirk and Harry jabbed him in the ribs.

"No need for you to do that", he whispered into the blonde's ear earning an amused half look his way.

"No need? When she's squirming so delightfully? You cheated on me with her, you know.."

Harry blanched at that and stared at the taller man.

"You  _dare_ bring that up again!?" he shouted and earned looks their way.

"Why wouldn't I? I was obviously hurt at the time but could not properly say it. More so to say now that I can properly get compensation", Draco said with a half smirk that left shivers running down Harry's back.

"That's cheating", he rumbled and narrowed his eyes at the git, "there's more to it, I know."

"True", Draco said, giving the rest in Harry's mind,  _I want my prize for you nearly sending me to Azkaban, too. And I think family times over, now.._

"That's no reason for me to give my consent", Harry stated flatly, trying to speak so no one would know what they were talking about.

When next there popped up a  _very_ livid picture of them, entangled in each other on a bed, Harry screaming at Draco to  _do this_ and bite him, while they were joined at the hips, completely naked, skin flushed and sweaty. Kissing in a way Harry knew felt _so_ _good_ as Draco swirled his tongue just like  _that_ and made Harry's toes curl every time he did it. Draco's hand in his hair making an even more mess of his black curls as he returned the favor with fervor..

Harry snapped out of it and glared at the blonde, looking down at him that infuriating smirk on his lips, knowing full well why Harry was staring at him like he was and being pleased because of it..

"That is absolutely not fair! You know I'm a failure at occlumeus", he complained and started when Fred and George had manifested by their side.

"What? What? What did he do?" one of them asked, Harry confusing them again because they no longer sat still.

"Tell us 'arry!" the other asked with a mimicked Fleur accent.

"Will not! I'm getting sleepy so I'm going. Bye everyone!" Harry said like a little kid and shot a kind smile everyone's way before fleeing, there was an uncomfortable length forming in his pants that he willed no one to see.

"What Harry meant" he heard Draco drawl, "is that he is sorry to leave so abruptly, but he is tired  after having overslept in the morning and almost dooming me in Azkaban because of it so he now needs his interrupted beauty sleep."

He turned to glare and growl at the git, but was stopped by said git's arm that wound around him securely enough to render him useless as the blonde left his most gracious farewell before they fled the scene they had made.

"Ah,  _now_ I finally get to taste what freedom is like", he murmured into Harry's ear the second they were outside and secured him in a tight grip before they apparated away from the Burrow.

"Bet you ten galleons they're off to snog", George said to his brother in the now empty door way, looking to where the blonde and black haired wizards had just disappeared to.

"Bet you ten it's not just that", Fred said with a sneaky grin.

"That's what I meant!" George voiced his displeasure because he knew it would not be 'just to snog'.

"And that's what I bet", Fred said, unyielding.

"Should we pull a 'Hermione' on them?" George finally proposed when the only sounds in the house were peaceful chatter, which meant no fun.

"I think we definitely should", Fred said, a big grin growing on his face, "Better hope they didn't run to the Malfoy Manor or we'll have trouble getting in."

"Doubt it", George said with a shake of his head, "Think about the morning ruse, with a steel faced Lucius Malfoy looking at his son sitting next to a Potter. No one would want _that_.."

"You have a point", Fred said with a happy grimace, "Harry's it is, then."

"Better hope they have some popcorn", George added after they slipped out of the house.

"And a nice couch for us to sit at", Fred mused as they disappeared with a crack.

 

Turned out, they got a snarky blonde git with a quite the aim to shoo away curious and bored twins from peaking at them having a taste of freedom together.

 

**_The End_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_**Or.. is it really....?** _

 

Draco was walking on the lone corridors of Malfoy Manor. Looking for nothing and everything at once. He had no heading really, only time until Potter came to visit in an hour or so.

Time flew so differently down here, so separately it was hard to cage what it was while strolling on in here, between glass cases and tables full of different artifacts of many uses lined on the walls all around his solemn body, venturing on with no haste; only time to see each item again. Some foreign to even him. A lot had changed after the war in the Manor, mainly one thing, though, a presence.

 _He_ was not there anymore, ghosting the air around with his magnificent magic.

Draco's dreams about the predator, the monster, the man, never stopped despite his avid absence.

Some days Draco was not even sure anymore were they nightmares or something more, reminding him of something he should do..

They mostly trained in his dreams. Draco was there once again, standing in front of the Dark Lord, the scariest man in history and smiling, grinning wildly from ear to ear when praised by the man - a feat so rare and wondrous Draco had lost all ability to form coherent thoughts the first time it had happened.

Lord Voldemort sparring with him, rarely moving but sometimes Draco almost got him to shift his leg a little; pushing his limits with that goal in mind. The expression he sometimes saw flash by on the sickly white face, almost like affection, but could that have been true, when Potter had told him the man was incapable of love?

Some moments in particular when Draco had posed some threat and he had spelled in pure abandom, a youthful smile lifting thin lips up into a smile that Draco was sure should have been impossible. There it still had been, visible to his eyes for a moment and a few more times afterwards. It was true, for all how incredible it sounded.

The dreams never stopped.

They kept reminding him of something.

They bothered him relentlessly but there was little he could do to stop them.

His eyes ventured to a tiny little object on a far away table, secured in a glass case. Long soft fingers caressed the surface of it in silent awe. He had forgotten this even was here, so rarely was it used, if ever really. Were anything here used, though? No, they were only treasures for the eye, not meant to be used - although they could be.

 

A stray thought fluttered past his mind, shocking him into momentary oblivion, for it was so random - _so stupid_.

 

He could never live through it; it was pure madness!

 

His hand picked the tiny object up, with no regard to his mind and Draco knew: he _**had**_ to do this, no matter what his mind thought.

 

Perhaps it had been Fate herself calling for him to reach out, to pick it up..

 

It felt absolute warm to his touch, like a small fragile heartbeat.

 

_I'm home... I'm home... Let's go..._

 

 


End file.
